1. Field
One or more embodiments of the following description relate to an image forming apparatus and a method of inputting e-mails thereat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses include office automation apparatuses (e.g., multi-function product (MFP)), which are single apparatuses capable of performing a plurality of functions used at an office, such as printing, photocopying, scanning, faxing, etc. An MFP may perform individual functions of various apparatuses, such as a printer, a scanner, a photocopier, and a facsimile, or perform a combination of functions thereof. Recently, image forming apparatuses having a network function to communicate with other terminals, such as a PC, are becoming popular.